SWAT Kats: The final showdown
by dax0042
Summary: This follows after Jake and Callie's big wedding. Razor is hurt bad from his fight with Greenbox's goons. Now the Pastmaster is teaming up with Dr. Viper. Will the people of Megakat City feel the wrath of these two villains or will the SWAT kats be able to stop them? Please leave reviews. This is also the last story in the saga.
1. Chapter 1

Things had been going crazy since Jake and Callie's wedding. First, Jake's father was killed by Greenbox's goons, then the Pastmaster ruined the reception, and to top that, Jake and Chance had to take Callie and Turmoil to their hideout where they would be safe.

As the SWAT kats drove down the underground ramp that led to the hanger, T-bone had Turmoil blindfolded, this was a precaution to make sure she wouldn't know where they were going. If anyone ever found out where the hideout was, then the SWAT kats would be force into early retirement.

As T-bone parked the truck next to the Turbokat, he looked back and smiled. The Cybretron was still carrying Dr. Abby Sinian.

"Alright, we're here," Razor calmly said, softly placing his hand on Callie's' shoulder.

Callie's' ears perked up at the sound of husband's voice. He sounded very tired, weak even, Jake never sounded that way before. It worried her. "Razor? Are you ok?" she asked gently creasing his cheek. Callie made sure to call him that to keep his real name secret from Turmoil.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good," he muttered, brushing off her concern. But as he stepped out of the truck, he stumbled a bit. T-bone quick stood next to him after helping Turmoil out of the truck.

"Are you sure you're feeling all right buddy?" asked T-bone, leaning in to check his eyes, "You're looking like you just got the crud beaten out of you."

Razor scoffed. "I'm fine. Just feeling a little warn out is all," he replied, impatiently slapping his partner's hand away.

"No you're not fine," Turmoil said joining the others. She could tell Razor was not well and that he needed to be treated for any kind of injury he received during the fight he had with Dr. Greenbox and his goons.

"Ok, you got me," Razor jested rubbing his eyes. "I got a headache. My legs are in a lot of pain and I'm a little short of breath." He ran his fingers through Callie's golden hair as she rubbed his shoulders soothingly with her fingers.

By now, Dr. Sinian was awake and had heard the whole thing. She thought it to be best if she had a look at him. "Razor, would you mind if I looked you over?" she asked walking over to him. Razor looked at T-bone, Turmoil and Callie who all nodded to him.

"Sure."

As Dr. Sinian looked at Razors legs first, she saw that they were starting to swell. When reaching his chest the doctor found some very bad bruising, but when she took a look at his head there was some blood that was still drying.

"Did anyone see or know what happened to Razor?" she asked looking around at the others.

"One of Dr. Greenbox's goon hit him over the head with a lead pipe," offered Callie.

"Hit him with a lead pipe?!" gasped T-bone.

"How did he not die?" Turmoil asked.

"Not good," beeped Cybretron as it wheeled around them.

"Razor...had his helmet on. I guess it only cut him a bit," Callie said wrapping her arms around her husband's neck, thinking they were questioning his ability to fend for himself.

But Razor didn't want to be fussed over. He was impatient to go out with T-bone and take down Dr. Greenbox and the Pastmaster, "Look, I'm fine, okay? Just..."

But before Razor could continue, he suddenly lost consciousness, eyes rolling back into his head and fell to the floor like a limp rag-doll. Callie's heart stumbled in alarm. There was a frozen moment of panic where it seemed nobody knew what to do. Then everybody jumped into action at once. Callie scooped Razor up off the floor and hugged him tight to her breast, "Tell me where to go."

"This way," said T-bone leading the way. Dr. Sinian kept a good eye on Razor. "He most likely has some trauma to the head. I will need him stripped to get a good sense of what I'll be dealing with," she stated.

When they reached the medical ward, Callie laid Razor down on the operating table, as Dr. Sinian got 30 CC's of adrenalin ready and T-bone quickly removed all of Razor's armor, but refused to remove Razor's mask. "I need you to remove his mask!" Sinian ordered, but T-bone couldn't do it.

Callie saw the fear in everyone's eyes, so there was only one thing to do. "Do as she says Chance!" she shouted. Callie had just revealed his identity in front of Turmoil and Dr. Sinain.

Chance looked at her in disbelief, but did as he was told. His hands carefully undid Jake's mask and then did his. Turmoil felt like she could grab him and kiss him, for she had always wanted to see the face of the kat she loved, but now Jake needed to be taken care of.

"Is Jake going to live?" Callie asked anxiously.

"Pupils slightly dilated, but he should be fine," sighed Dr. Sinian, "Heart-rate's stable. A little meds, a little rest, and a lot of oxygen are all he needs... I think." Being a gentleman, Chance pulled Callie up a chair for her to sit in. She took her rightful spot next to Jake.

Chance watched as Callie tenderly cradled Jake's free hand in hers and carefully pressed her head down next to his shoulder in an attempt to stay close to him. She was so disconsolate that it broke Turmoil's heart. The four kats stay by Jake's side. It would be a long night.

Meanwhile down in the sewers of Megakat City, the evil Pastmaster was busy mixing up some new potions to beat the SWAT kats once and for all. "Darkness is but the first step of victory," he chanted loudly. "Death can only be the winner in this fight. Life will be overthrown by the darkness of the heart. This is my last chance, so give me the power to bet my foes!" The sewer's walls shook with a dust falling off of them, as the Pastmaster's black magic worked its way into him. Just then something landed behind him.

"Isss thisss the way you wish to win?" the creature hissed. The Pastmaster saw that it was Dr. Viper.

"Viper, I don't need your help to win this fight," the Pastmaster said waving the reptilian villain off. That didn't seem to fit well with Viper, so with a mighty swing of his tail the sorcerer was knocked against the wall.

"Stupid reptile!" The Pastmaster shouted, but then he got an idea. "May I ask if you have some reason to be here?" Dr. Viper smiled. "I wish to destroy thissss city and turn into a beautiful swampland." he replied with a laugh. The Pastmaster saw that they both shared a common goal.

"Would you be willing to join me in turning this place into a Dark Age swamp?"

Dr. Viper saw what the Pastmaster was asking. He had no reason to saw no, because he kind of like the idea of Dark Age swamp kingdom. "Tell me what you are planing." he simply said. Then the Pastmaster told him of his plan. If things worked out, Viper would have his swamp and the sorcerer would have not only the Dark Ages back, but also have Callie to be his bride.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two day since Jake just keeled over, and Callie never left his side; except to go to the bathroom. Chance and Turmoil had made sure that his meds were kept in check, and as for Dr. Abby Sinian, well, she had taken the liberty of doing her research on all that she had on the Pastmaster.

When Jake revived, his vision was very blurry and he felt like throwing up. There was a stiff oxygen mask over his face and his right arm twinged where the IV was taped in. Groggily, he tried to sit up but everything kept swimming. He tried calling out for help.

"Callie? Chance?"

"Jake!" Callie's hand was quickly there, gently pushing him back down. She knew he was still not strong enough to be up and about. "You need to lay down. You're not ready to be up." Very gently she kissed his forehead. The kiss was for her benefit, not his.

"Callie? What happened?" he rasped, taking her hand in his and pressed it to his bare chest.

"You blacked out on us."

Jake was able to give her a smile, even though he felt awful. "I'm just glad I have you and the others here to help me," he said running his free hand up her arm to her face.

Callie smiled as she let her tears roll down her cheeks. It was good that Jake was now able to talk, but he suddenly felt really hungry.

"I'm really hungry," he said, this caused Callie to laugh. But Jake was starving.

"Screw this. I'm done here," he frowned unhooking himself from the IV and oxygen mask. Callie tried to stop him, "Jake stop! You must rest!" she cried, but he was up on his feet and already out the door.

Callie shrugged and with a heavy sigh, "Men," she said before following him out.

Upon reaching the kitchen, Jake saw Dr. Sinian, Chance and Turmoil at the table helping themselves to fresh brewed coffee, scrambled eggs and bacon. Then in the corner of his eye, he saw that the Cybertron was the one who had cooked the food for them.

Chance put down his fork when he heard Jake take the seat beside him. "Jake you're alright!" he laughed pulling him into a playful arm lock.

"I must say Jake, you gave us all quite a scare," Turmoil said putting her coffee down. Jake was a little surprised to see that Turmoil showed concern for him; even when she had been put in prison by them.

"Sorry," Jake shrugged. That was when Cybertron put a plate of food in front of him. Jake didn't waste anytime as he dug into the food. Chance and Turmoil only smiled as Callie came and wiped his lips with a wash cloth. After breakfast everyone started to clean up. Chance and Turmoil remained in the kitchen to clean it up.

As Chance finished putting the dishes away, he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his waist. "Uh... Turmoil?" he asked with a nervous smile. "What are you doing?"

Turmoil could sense that he was not wanting to be in this position. "Relax Chance," she whispered in his ear, "I just want to spend a little alone time with you." Chance turned around and gazed into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I'm with Felina," he said trying not to hurt her feelings. "I like you, but I love her." But Turmoil knew he was wrong. So in a bold move, she pressed her body against his.

"Chance if you truly loved her, then you would have already pushed me away from you."

Chance felt a lump in his throat. "I love Felina... not you," he gulped, but Turmoil wasn't buying it. Slowly, she began to lick his neck and place gentle kisses on his cheek.

"Imagine us being together Chance. Me, Turmoil, the queen of the sky with you, my handsome warrior T-bone at my side protecting the sky from the forces of Evil." Chance thought of that for a moment as Turmoil continued to kiss and lick him.

"How hot would it be if we were... lovers?" she sinfully said running her hands around his neck.

Chance was dumbfounded. Turmoil was really crazy; crazy for him. But for some strange reason she was right, if he was in love with Felina, he would have already pushed her away. And what was this feeling that was coming upon him? It was him becoming sexually aroused by her touching and kissing.

After seeing how he was now at her mercy, Turmoil continued. "I know that you and Felina's relationship hasn't been working out," then she laid her head on Chance's left shoulder and her left arm held him tightly to her. She lifted her right leg and draped it over his thigh.

"Yeah," Chance shamefully admitted, "she and I haven't been connecting all that well."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Turmoil lied pulling his lips to hers in a kiss. Chance was shocked but started to moan as the kiss deepened.

Suddenly, Chance pushed her backwards. His eyes was showing pure anger and betrayal. "You are out of your mind, Turmoil!" he stated bluntly at her.

With startling, scary quickness, Turmoil grabbed a knife that was still on the table. Now the blade was at Chance's throat threatening to end him right there on the spot. With malice she growled, "That's why you love me."

There was a tense hush; and then she released a wicked laugh while leaning toward him. She licked Chance's face in one long stroke starting at his chin and ending at his forehead.

"And that's why I love you," she claimed and kissed him boldly one last time before dropping the knife in the sink and walking off.

_I can't love her. _Chance thought to himself, still trying to handle the fact that he was cheating on Felina by letting Turmoil kiss him. _But I do feel love for her... why? _

This was becoming all so confusing. Chance and Felina had been dating for a year now, and now here was Turmoil. A she-kat that was stealing his heart. He needed to get his mind straight, so taking a seat in front of the TV, Chance decided to see what was on.

_**"This is Ann Gora, Cats Eye News, here at City hall with some breaking news..."**_

Chance listened as he leaned in closer to the screen. But a second later, Jake, Callie, Dr. Sinian and Turmoil joined him in watching the news.

_**"With me is Commander Feral. Commander Feral do you know who attacked the church?"**_

Feral smiled and looked directly at the camera. _**"Yes, I and many other Enforcers believe that it was Turmoil and the SWAT Kats. They also most likely had help from Dr. Greenbox before they shot him in the alleyway near the 9**__**th **__**Street overpass."**_

Chance and everybody was speechless. Feral was really out of control when it came to news reports.

_**"Commander Feral, what of Mayor Clawson and her husband, Jake. Plus what also what happened to Chance Furlong?" **_Ann Gora asked calmly.

Commander Feral continued his rant on the SWAT Kats, _**"They must have kidnapped the Mayor, along with Jake and Chance and are now holding them for ransom. God knows what they might be going through. They've probably been planning **__**this crime**__** for years, building our trust just so we wouldn't expect them of this. But I knew better, they're nothing more than backstabbing vigilantes and crooks!" **_

"I heard enough!" Callie shouted before turning off the TV. "I'm going to Call Commander Feral and tell him that what he said is not true." Taking the wall phone in hand, Callie dialed a number. Turmoil, Jake, Chance and Dr. Sinian sat around and quietly watched her.

"…Commander Feral? …Yes, yes, I'm fine…No, they did no such thing…No, they're not forcing me to do anything…They rescued us from the Pastmaster and and Greenbox and are keeping us safely hidden in case that little troll tries anything again…Yes, they'll bring us back when the threat is gone…This is my report for now, I'll give it in full when I return…No, I'm not coming back today…My husband got hurt and is recovering in the SWAT Kats hideout... No, I'll come back when it's safe…Ugh…Would you rather me leave Jake here? …No, I can't bring him to a hospital now, it's too dangerous…Alright then, Bye." Callie hung-up with a sigh and turned to the group.

"So, what happens now?" Turmoil asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To tell you the truth I'd much rather stay here with you guys. An Enforcer escort from here would draw attention, wouldn't it?" Dr. Sinian spoke from her seat next to Jake.

"There's your answer, now where are we sleeping?" Callie questioned, clapping her hands together, as if she were closing a book and emphasizing that the conversation was over. It was true, no one had gotten any sleep because they were all to worried about Jake after he blacked out.

So Chance and Jake looked at one another. "This is going to be a problem," they said together.


	3. Chapter 3

That night at the hanger, Jake and Chance were busy clearing out one of the old storage rooms so Callie and the girls could sleep in it, but it was not an easy job. Chance kept thinking about what Turmoil had said to him, and it was really starting to bother him. Jake removed all the extra parts for the Turbokat and put them outside. When they were finished, the girls came in and saw three beds put in place.

"I hope you ladies don't mind sharing the room with each other?" Chance asked hoping they were going to be alright. The girls nodded and got ready for bed. Meanwhile in the back of the hanger, Jake was busy fixing up his and Chance's beds.

"Oh... who knew cleaning for the girls would be so back breaking," Jake complained as he straightened his back with a pop. Thinking some rest would do him good, Jake got into his bed and closed his eyes. That was when he heard the door creek open, someone step in, and the door close again. "What is it now?" he asked gruffly, not even looking.

"Jake, can I sleep with you?." A soft voice answered.

Jake looked up and saw Callie standing in the room, dressed in a white t-shirt he had lent her and she seemed a little worried by coming in without knocking.

"Jake?" Callie asked almost fearfully, "is that going to be a problem?" Jake was not one to say no to his wife, so he nodded with a bright smile.

Callie slowly walked toward Jake who opened up the covers to her, inviting her into the warmth of the bed. Once under the covers, Callie started to run her hands over Jake's bare chest. He thought about how soft and gentle her hands felt as they skimmed over his torso and about how badly he wanted to kiss her.

"Jake, I love," Callie said turning off the lights with a clap of her hands.

Jake's eyes began to fill with tears. It was great to hear those words coming from her again. "I love you too," he said.

And as Callie laid in bed with Jake, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't sleep. She didn't know if she was just nervous or excited about being in bed with her husband, but it would be bad if Chance came in and saw them together. She wanted to stay still so she wouldn't disturb Jake, but she was starting to get a cramp. It had only been a few minutes. So if she rolled over carefully, maybe Jake wouldn't notice. But before she could, Jake had already done so. Their eyes were locked together as they stared at each other, but neither one said a thing. Finally, Jake broke the silence.

"Callie, I... I was hoping... you know..." he began, but Callie pressed her finger to his lips to silence him. "Jake, I do want to do this, but..."

"Hey Jake," Chance said opening the door, but remained outside the room. "I'm going to be working all night on the Turbokat. If you need anything, just give me a call on the wall speaker." then he turned and left Jake and Callie alone.

"Come here," he said with a sly smile. A second later, Callie found herself shirtless. Jake was still smiling as he unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor. "Callie, I want you," he said kissing her hand.

Callie began to feel her body reacting to Jake's sudden advance, and she knew what it was; she was going into heat. Callie quickly removed his shirt and started place gentle kisses on his neck. She didn't care what the consequence would be from doing this, it was the start of the best night of their lives.

Callie remained on top of Jake as his hands explored her body, starting from her slender hips and then to her breasts. She slowly kissed his hands with passion, but the more they did this the more her body burned with lust.

Jake then rolled them over so that he was able to place himself over her, supporting the majority of his weight with his arms. He kissed her gently on the neck, cheek, lips, then he took her.

"Callie, I love you," Jake moaned. He made love to Callie in a way she could never have dreamed of. Slowly, gently, passionately, changing positions and pace throughout. It was a thoroughly overwhelming sensory experience and it brought them to heights of pleasure they would never have imagined possible. It seemed like hours passed before Jake finally reached his climax with Callie, shuddering and letting a soft "oh" escape his lips before he collapsed beside her.

They shifted position slightly, Callie guiding them so that they could cuddle but remain coupled. They held each other gently, quietly communing as though afraid that speaking would break a spell that was cast upon them.

"Callie, I can't believe this is how our honeymoon turned out," he joked with a smile breaking the silence. Callie shared the same happy feeling with him. "Yep, I guess..." she yawned, "we can't seem to hold back our feelings for one another." Then they fell asleep in the warmness of the covers and each other.

Meanwhile at the Megakat Museum, a local guard did his evening rounds. He walked down through the hall of the warriors of old. All of a sudden he stopped. Something was buzzing in his ears, it was getting louder and louder, until the guard turned and saw a time vortex appeared out of nowhere.

"What the h-" he never finished as the heat from the vortex caused him to pass out. Then the vortex closed and disappeared, but where it once was stood a nearly nude black kat with bright emerald eyes.

The kat looked around, his emerald blue eyes seemed to study the strange thing around him, almost as if he were trying to find something. There were bones of creatures that had died off long ago, there were books that were from the dark ages, and in the very back of the displays was one thing he was looking for: his armor and weapons.

His white overcoat and matching hooded armor and weapons were neatly set up on a real to life size mannequin. (His armor looks like the assassins creed three outfit.)

As he looked at them he saw what was written on the wall above it.

It read: Carter Delsin lived in 1069 AD. He was Queen Callista's most trusted apprentice in the art of magical arts of combat, but when the two hero of future left after the Pastmasters defeat, Carter Delsin left the kingdom to find his place in life. Then two years after that he returned to continue his training as a wizard with Queen Callista. Nothing more his known about him.

"Nice to know that there are some who keep the past remembered," Carter said with smirk. He looked around to see if anyone was watching before he removed his armor and took his weapons off the mannequin.

Before Carter left the museum, he made sure that the guard was really out like a light. When he was outside, he was amazed by all the modern things, but at the same time it frightened him. Nothing but noise and more noise. So Carter ran off the find Callie, for that was his quest given to him by Queen Callista.

Not far off in a alleyway, a lovely she-kat walked alone in the darkness. But as she turned a corner, four tough looking toms spied her and thought they had an easy target. The she-kat only smiled at them hoping that they were friendly, but when the group started to advance toward her, that friendly smile faded. Now the fear had set in.

"How you doing sexy?" one of them asked licking his lips, but the she-kat stayed quiet.

Up on the roofs, Carter looked upon the scene, he could tell that the girl was in trouble, and it was his duty to help keep the peace. So, he quickly jumped down behind the tugs and hid in the shadows. One of the tugs heard only the sound of gravel being moved, as if someone was in the alley, but he saw nothing.

"We can do this the easy way..." the lead tug said pushing the young she-kat up against the wall, "...or we can do this the hard way." The she-kat sank to knees and quivered with fear. It awful, she was trapped by a band of thugs. The thugs all laughed at her as she hid her face in her arms.

The lead thug started to undo his belt with a dark smile. When all of a sudden! A blast of hot air shot through the alley from one end to the other. The thugs couldn't see a thing as smoke exploded around them. Carter went into action.

The she-kat looked up and tried to see through the thick smoke, but all she could make out was the silhouettes of the four thugs and a fifth she didn't see before. The fifth had something in his hands that looked like a spear, but the sharp tip was bright blue. Lighting shot from it and took out three of the thugs, but the fourth tried to run.

"No one threatens a young maiden!" Carter shouted as he drew his black whip that hung at his side. He threw his hand back and shot it forward. The whip wrapped around the lead thugs legs and he fell to the ground hard. The she-kat watched with excitement as the thug struggled to break free from her rescuers grip. Carter then slammed the thug into the wall behind him. The thug's eyes widened with fear. He was scared. Carter raised his free hand and folded it into a tight fist.

Carter could have ended the thug's life. But he didn't. He wasn't going to stoop down to the level of a law breaker-he was going to be the better kat. So he only knocked out the thug.

Just then, two Enforcer patrol cars drove up, and out stepped Felina Feral. She looked at the wounded thugs, the she-kat who was not sure what to do now, and at Carter. He looked her, his bright emerald blue eyes studied her. "Who are you?" she asked with her blaster raised.

Carter smiled and said, "The one who is here to help stop the Pastmaster." then he looked up at the moon. "The SWAT kats are going to need my help on this one." Felina didn't know what to do. She never met a kat like him, the SWAT kats had to be told about this. So she had Carter arrested and taken off to the Enforcer HQ for interrogation.


	4. Chapter 4

That morning as the sun rose over Megakat City, Commander Feral was investigating a break in at Megakat Bio Labs. From what witnesses reported was that they had seen Dr. Viper and the Pastmaster break into the Delta labs on level five. Feral looked around at all the things that Viper could have stolen, but all the Katylist serums were still in their rightful place. Locked away in the lab's vault.

Commander Feral frowned. This was not right. If Viper was going to cause trouble, then why wasn't there any of his monster plants destroying the city? Reaching into his coat pocket, the commander pulled out a E.V.S. Or in other words, the Eagle Vision Scanner.

"Aright, lets see what you two have stolen," he said with a smile and began to scan the room from top to bottom. As he scanned the area, Dr. Konway walked into the lab, he had a good idea of what the two villains stole and he hurried over to the vault where he kept the newest formula. Alpha-9.

Meanwhile at the hanger, Callie was awakened by something cold and wet against her nose. She felt breathing and heard purring. When her eyes opened, she saw Jake's eyes staring into her's as his nostrils flared against hers.

Callie started doing the same and her purring orchestrated with his. This was the best wake up call she'd ever gotten. So she decided to add to this wonderful moment by pressing her lips against Jake's, and they kissed.

Memories of the night before, made Callie and Jake want to stay in bed, but they got up and quickly got dressed.

"Jake," Callie smiled, "you were great last night." Jake blushed and looked at the ground. He was really embarrassed.

"Thanks. You were to."

Callie giggled and walked off to phone her mother and father. They would want to know that she was alright, and it would be good for Callie knowing that they were alright. When she reached the kitchen, Turmoil and Dr. Sinian were already eating.

Turmoil saw Callie standing there in the doorway of the kitchen. Smiling to herself, Turmoil could tell that she and Jake went all the way last night. "Did you and your husband have a good time last night?"

Callie just stood there, speechless and embarrassed that Turmoil asked that question. She must have spied on her and Jake. "Were you spying on us last night?" Callie asked taking a seat in front of Turmoil.

Turmoil only smiled. "I didn't have to," she said taking a bite out of her toast and jam. Callie watched her with a frown as she took her time chewing her food. When Turmoil finished her toast, she only said, "The way you are acting this morning told me that you and Jake did it."

Dr. Sinian looked up from her eggs and toast. "You two had sex last night?"

Callie felt really embarrassed now. So she only nodded. Dr. Sinian looked at Turmoil then and dope slapped her.

"What was that for?!" Turmoil shouted holding the back of her head. "That was for upsetting Callie," Dr. Sinian scolded.

Chance then walked in and took his spot next to Turmoil. He smiled at her and rested his hand on top of her hand. "I think what we need is to go out and get some fresh air." Everyone looked at him and agreed with his suggestion. So after breakfast, Callie called a limo and they all piled into it, then headed off to spend the day in Megakat City.

At Enforcer HQ, Felina and Lt. Steele were standing outside interrogation room number three. Siting inside was Carter. So far neither Felina or Lt. Steele bothered to talk to him, but that was alright. Carter wasn't in the mood to talk at the moment, as he was to busy slipping his cuffs off. Outside the room Felina kept feeling that Carter's story about being from the past was true. "I think he is telling the truth," she said taking another glance back at Carter through the window behind her. Lt. Steele held back a laugh.

"He's just some loser who only saved that girl so he could get under her tail."

Felina frowned at what Steele said. If Carter was only trying to get that girl, he would have run off when she and her team showed up. So she just blew off Lt. Steele's opinion of Carter.

As Callie walked into Commander Feral's office, he sat slumped over his desk with his usual frown. In his hand was photos of the crime scene. As Callie closed the door to his office, Feral didn't even look up. "Mayor Clawson, have a seat," he said putting down the photos.

"Thank you," Callie said taking one of the two seats facing Commander Feral. "Commander, may I ask what so important today?" she asked seeing how stressed he was.

Feral shook his head and sighed. "There was break-in at Megakat Bio labs," he looked up, got up out of his chair and stood by the window that overlooked the whole city. "Dr. Viper and the Pastmaster were behind this one." Commander Feral voice began to sound a little dry at the moment, "and they stole something called Alpha-9-"

"-Alpha-9 is powerful enough to turn all of Megakat City's people into monsters." Dr. Konway said interrupting Commander Feral as he entered the office. "Thank you, Dr. Konway," Feral grumbled.

The two of them wasted no time in telling Callie about what would happen if Alpha-9 was unleashed on the city. But down in interrogation room three. Carter had no more time on his hands; he needed to find Callie. At that very moment Steele and Felina walked into the room. Both Enforcers watched him and studied his weapons that laid against the wall. No one said a thing, but it was clear that Steele was going to just start running his mouth off to Carter.

"Alright... Carter," he started looking at Delsin's testimony. "You say that your from the past. And you suspect me to believe that?"

"Yes, sir, I do. For Queen Callista told me that the SWAT Kats would need some help stopping the Pastmaster this time."

Lt. Steele scoffed and said, "Kinda sounds like bullcrud to me."

Carter glared at Lt. Steele, one shot with a powerful blast of his ice punch would bring down Steele without making a mess. But he was just going to let him talk, because there was nothing Lt. Steele could say to him that would cause him to snap.

Felina cleared her throat. "Lt. Steele, please don't be rude." She looked at Carter and nodded to him to continue.

Considering his next words carefully, Carter looked at her. His eyes almost seem to glow. "I need to be taken to Callie. She must hear what I have to tell her."

"Yeah, right," Steele laughed wildly. Carter looked up, and frowned. "You only want to see the mayor so you can screw her before your friend the Pastmaster can have her." That drew the line.

"Damn you!" Carter shouted jumping up from his seat as he cuffed Lt. Steele and Felina together. Neither one knew what happened until he left the room in a fit of rage. But Carter came back and gave Felina a diamond rose.

"The Pastmaster murdered my wife," he stated sadly. Felina felt her heart sink. "When she died, I took my knife and put out his right eye." Then as quickly as he had cuffed them, he left to find Callie. Steele stood there in shock; but at least this time he kept his mouth shut. As for Felina, she could only blush on she saw Carter look at her when he gave her the diamond rose.

As Carter walked down the halls of the Enforcer HQ, he looked around at all the modern things. It was a little scary, but at the same time it was a blast. If the Enforcers tried to stop him then they would be asking for trouble.

Furthermore he was skilled in the craft of magic, blades of the warriors and stealth of the thieves of old.

He was far more deadly now.

As he approached Commander Feral's office, almost immediately two Enforcers stepped up, blocking his path. One spoke in a voice that did not invite debate. "You are under arrest!"

Carter raised his hand and pointed at the Enforcers. Before either could draw a weapon or act, they were both clutching their own throats, choking, gasping for air. Then they passed out.

Carter lowered his hand and walked on. "What weak-minded fools." he sighed with shrug. It was not good to have men like this guarding the commander or Callie. Knowing that someone else might notice the two Enforcers, he opened a broom closet and hid them in there.

When Carter reached the door he was confronted by Commander Feral's most trusted kat. It was Sgt. Riggs, but he was always called Sargent. "What do you think you are doing?" he demanded.

"I am on a mission. I must see the one called Callie Clawson," Carter spoke evenly, never turning to face Sgt. Riggs.

"Commander Feral gave orders not to be bothered," Sgt. Riggs explained. "He is in a meeting now with the Mayor and her husband. As well as Chance Furlong and-"

Carter turned and faced the Sargent, locked eyes with him, raised his hand slightly and smiled. "You will take me to your leader."

Sgt. Riggs paused, tilted his head a fraction. What were his orders? Oh, yes, now he remembered. "I will take you to my leader."

He then walked to the door and opened the door to the inner office. Carter followed him closely. "You serve your commander well," he whispered into his ear. "And you will be rewarded for your loyalty," Carter added.

"I serve my commander well," Sgt. Riggs nodded with conviction. "And I will surely be rewarded for my loyalty," he smiled smugly.

As Carter and Sgt. Riggs entered Feral's office, the level of security dropped precipitously as if Carter's very presence had a cooling effect. Everyone felt the change.

Sgt. Riggs stood before his leader and his guests. "Commander Feral, I present Carter Delsin, Warrior Mage and body guard of Queen Callista."

"I want that man put back in the interrogation room," Commander Feral growled looking at Carter with a frown.

"I must be allowed to speak. It is very important," Carter spoke quietly, though his words were heard by everyone in the room. Callie was about to ask him to speak when Sgt. Riggs spoke first.

"He must be allowed to speak Commander, it must be very important," he concurred thoughtfully.

Commander Feral, furious, grabbed Sgt. Riggs by the collar of his uniform. "You weak-minded fool! He's using some kind of sorcerer mind trick," then he pushed the Sargent to the floor.

"Wait," Callie said getting up from her seat, with Jake at her side. "I want to hear what he has to say." Commander Feral gave her a cautious frown, but he was going to respect her and let Carter speak.

"I'm not sure we can trust this guy," Chance whispered to Jake. "I agree," Jake nodded, but he was going to give Carter the benefit-of-the-doubt. After all, it was not everyday that you meet a man claiming to be from the dark ages.

Carter smiled. It was good that Callie and Jake were willing to hear him out, but he would need to address all the Enforcers. "Do you have a war room?" he asked. Feral would have said nothing, but this guy was just one man. So the commander led him and his guests to the war room.

In a matter of minutes, every Enforcer was present. Hundreds of them sat and eyed Carter closely. There was tension building among the Enforcers, as they awaited for their orders. Rumors were everywhere, and an air of excitement spread from man to man.

At the center of the room was a large, circular light-table, projected above which a holographic image of Megakat City.

Turmoil made her way through the crowd of Enforcers, now, scanning faces. She saw Dr. Konway, who sat quietly among the large number of the Enforcers—they nodded at each other, gave the thumbs-up sign; but then Turmoil moved on. Dr. Konway wasn't the one she was looking for. She made it to a clearing near the center, peered around, finally saw her friends standing next to Commander Feral. She smiled and wandered over.

Jake, Callie, Chance, Dr. Sinian, and the Cybertron greeted Turmoil's appearance with hand shakes and thumbs-up.

"Well, look at you," Chance chided, straightening the lapel of Turmoil's new uniform and pulling on the insignias: "A Commander of the skies."

Turmoil laughed affectionately. "I'm just a girl that likes to look my best around so many men," she then leaned in toward Chance and placed a soft peck on his ear. "And I like the way you look at me." Chance's face turned red, he couldn't stop thinking about how she had this effect on him. He only hoped that Felina didn't see them like this or there would be some really bad heat from this.

Suddenly, at the center of the room, Carter Delsin signaled for attention. The room fell silent. Anticipation was keen.

"The Pastmaster is now reaching his full power. You must join as one if you are to defeat him," Carter announced. "His first four attempts at turning Megakat City into his kingdom as failed, but now he has teamed up with the one called Viper."

This caused a great stir in the room. He then put his hand on the holographic table and images of the Dark Ages flashed to life. "When I was young I was taught to believe that wielders of magic would never turn evil, but I was a fool to believe such things. On the day I was married, my wife was killed before my very eyes. Since then, Queen Callista trained me to control my anger and to use my magic for go-"

"Get to the point!" Feral snapped interrupting Carter as he stood up with a scowl.

Carter looked at the commander, his eyes locked on to his. He pointed at Feral's pants, snapped his fingers and lowered his hand. Feral cocked his head, why did he feel so cold all of a sudden? Many of the Enforcers burst out laughing, while the rest took pictures with the camera phones.

"What's so funny?" Feral asked looking around. He had no idea why everyone was laughing at him. Felina walked up to him and whispered in his ear. The commander nervously looked down. He was standing in the open in boxer shorts.

"This isn't funny!" he shouted loudly. Feral then ran off to find him some extra pants. How upsetting this was. To be humiliated by Carter; and in front of all his men at that too.

When Carter finished telling his story he looked at Callie. "Miss Clawson, as the rightful heir to your families thorn, I bestow to you the crown of Queen Callista." In his hand appeared a diamond studded crown that was layered in gold. Callie walked over to Carter, who then placed the crown on her head.

"Hail to your queen!" Carter declared with pride. As if on cue, everyone starting from the first row to the back all kneeled before her. Callie felt has if she was a queen now, but the feeling ended when Jake raised his hand.

"Yes, you have a question, or do you want a crown as well?"

"Yeah, I must have missed the part on where you forgot to tell us how you know the Pastmaster so well."

Carter's face turned gloomy, he seemed to almost to show sadness when Jake asked the question at hand. With a sigh, the mage turned away from Jake and head for the exit, but stopped at the door. "He was my brother. I'll tell you all my plan on stopping him tomorrow," Carter stated sadly, then he was gone.

Callie knew how bad it must have hurt Carter to tell everyone that the Pastmaster was his brother, but there was nothing she could do for him. Only thing to do was come back the next day and hear his plan.

Meanwhile, down in the swamp, Dr. Viper and the Pastmaster stood over a boiling pot of black magic. As Viper stirred the condiments in the pot, the Pastmaster held the bottle of Alpha-9 high. He began to chant the words to his spell.

"Hear the words of this immortal, give the power he needs to beat his foes. The Pastmaster commands this to be!" he shouted as he dumped the Alpha-9 formula into the pot.

"Yesss," Viper hissed as he watched with excitement. The pot bubbled and hissed. It was the first step in bringing the Dark Ages back.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Carter was walking down the halls of the Enforcer's HQ, in his hand was a Kindel Fire tablet. He loved this thing, for it had access to what was called the internet. A network of computers all working together to share information around the world. Carter just loved this.

As he walked by Felina Feral's office, Carter heard a strange sniffling sound, he turned to find it was coming from the office, curiosity getting the better of him he approached the door and stooped down to press his ear to it, he heard crying.

Who could be crying? It sounded like a girl. He felt the urge to burst in and find who was crying, but when he saw that the office belonged to Felina Feral, he knew that could be trouble if her uncle came upon them.

"Felina Feral?" he called out to her from the other side of the door. "What is wrong? Are you all right?"

"Go away," she choked from behind the door.

"Felina, I'm coming in," Carter exclaimed as he tried the handle, but found it to be locked. The more he heard her cry the more worried he became. "Felina, allow me to enter!"

"Just leave me alone!" she responded.

Carter, being in no mood to be denied, pressed his shoulder to the door and shoved his full weight against it, the door shook but did not fall "go away!" Felina shouted from inside, Carter ignored her and with a growl placed his hand on the handle and spoke something. From the other side Felina saw the handle glow bright blue, then a click was heard.

Carter then walked into the office and closed the door as so not to be disturbed. Felina was clearly upset by the way she sounded. "Felina, will you turn on the lights, please?" he asked in very gentle tone.

Felina sniffled again before reaching for a lamp on her desk, flicking the switch to bathe the room in an amber light; Carter did not like what he saw.

Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks were stained with tear drops and her hair was damp around the front from her crying, the look of sadness on Felina looked wrong and unnatural, she was too strong to cry, it was one of the few reasons why Carter had respect for her. Seeing her in this state hurt him; very badly.

"I told you to go away," she said to him bitterly wiping her tears from her eyes.

"Why do you cry?" Carter asked catching a stray tear on his finger, she harshly pushed his hand away. "Why do you care?"

"Answer me!" Carter growled grabbing her wrist.

Felina took a deep breath and hiccuped involuntarily, Carter waited uncharacteristically patiently for her answer "I saw Chance and Turmoil making out," she finally answered as a fresh wave of tears appeared in her eyes.

Carter felt his heart burn with hate for Chance. "Tell me everything," he demanded.

_20 minutes earlier..._

Chance had been working out in the main Enforcer's gym, there he could clear his head, but something was not right. It was his relationship with Felina. Clearly, he had lost all desires to be her boyfriend, for that flame he had for her was now for Turmoil. It was hard for Chance to except it, but it was true. Turmoil was the one he was in love with now.

As he placed his barbells on the rack, Chance turned to see Turmoil standing in the doorway with a smile on her face. It was a good thing he was the only tom in the gym, because if any of the others saw her, she would be in trouble for this gym was off limits to women.

"Turmoil, I don't think you should be here," Chance warned, "you could get into a lot of trouble if you got caught in here." Turmoil only smiled. "Would you be willing to talk with me outside for a minute?" she asked.

He thought of that for a moment. "Sure," he shrugged and proceeded to follow her into the hall where they could talk. Once out int the hall, Chance waited to hear what Turmoil had to say.

"Chance, I'm sorry if I make you uneasy with my advances toward you," Turmoil stated truthfully. There was no lying this time for she was going to be honest with Chance this time. "I just can't stop thinking about you. Because... because when we first kissed that day on our first meeting, I thought you were really in love with me, but then you broke my heart and placed me in prison. Nevertheless, I still loved you."

Chance didn't know what to say. But still, Turmoil wasn't done talking. "I know that you think I'm crazy," That took him by surprise; Turmoil actually said that she was crazy. And that was a word she hated. "But I want you to know if you don't want me around I will leave you and Felina alone."

Chance stared and saw in Turmoil's eyes that there was nothing but regret and truth to what she said. "Well... here's the thing Turmoil," he sighed. "I'm not in love with Felina anymore," she looked at him, confused by his words. "I... I like—No! I love you."

Turmoil's heart skipped a beat. Did she hear him right? Did Chance really say that he loved her? There was no doubt he was telling her the truth now. "Do you really me-" she never got to finish, for Chance cut her off with a kiss.

_He loves me. _Turmoil thought as she moaned into the kiss. Their bodies burned with lust for one another, but unknown to them, Felina had heard and seen the whole thing. Her heart was broken. She felt so betrayed; betrayed by the one she thought could never hurt her. Then with tears running down her cheeks, Felina locked herself in her office and stayed there until Carter showed up.

_Back to present time..._

Carter felt really mad now. Not only had Chance betrayed Felina, but he hurt her in a way that would take a long to heal. "Where is he?" he said opening the door to her office. "In the cafeteria," she sadly whispered.

Carter held out his hand to her and said, "Take my hand." She reached out and gripped his hand tightly. He led her to the cafeteria where he would confront Chance for this outrage.

Inside the cafeteria, many Enforcers were standing in line waiting to place their order, but most of them were to busy watching Chance and Turmoil laughing, talking, and just acting if they were the only two kats in the cafeteria. As the two of them went on, Felina and Carter entered the area. Felina was indeed right; Chance was cheating on her with Turmoil.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Carter shouted. He was so loud that all the Enforcers in the cafeteria became as quiet as the dead. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

Chance broke the silence and looked at Carter. He knew Felina most likely had seen him and Turmoil together outside the gym. Chance started to apologize. "Felina, I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I was going to tell you th-"

But before he could finish, Carter was already on him. He took hold of Chance by the throat, lifted him out of his seat, pulled back his fist, and delivered a powerful lighting punch to his chest. The shock of energy sent Chance flying into a near by table.

Carter watched with anger as Turmoil rushed to Chance's side as he tried to get up. "You don't even get to be sorry, Chance Furlong!" he snapped. "You have done a very bad thing to hurt Felina here. Do you even know what she is going through right now?"

Chance replied with, "Well, if Felina has a problem with me wanting to be with Turmoil she should come and say it to my face, not send you to beat the crap out of me." Felina knew that he was right. She should have come and confronted him first before telling Carter, but it was now to late.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!" Feral shouted bursting into the cafeteria with pure anger written on his face. Carter, Felina, Chance, Turmoil, and every Enforcer present stood there, speechless, shocked, and bewildered. The commander saw the whole thing and was waiting for someone to explain to him the reason for all this. Carter raised his hand up.

"It was all my fault, sir."

Feral smiled. "I want to see you in my office before our meeting in the war room," he coldly said, his smile never leaving his face. 

As the commander and Carter walked down the hall, Feral seemed to walk very lightly, not something he usually did. He threw a glance over his shoulder and smiled. "I want you to know that I'm glad you wanted to help my niece," he started, "but hitting Chance like that was unnecessary." Carter looked down at the ground, his eyes now full of shame.

"I didn't want to do that, but Chance broke Felina's heart. What kind of kat goes and kisses another girl before even having a chance to talk about starting another relationship?"

Commander Feral, being the understandable kat he was when it came to relationships, smiled. "I want your honest opinion on something, Carter," he said stopping in his tracks.

"What is it?" he asked crossing his arms.

"What do you think of my niece?"

Carter was confused by this. Commander Feral wanted to know what he thought of Felina, so what else was there to do then to tell the truth.

"I think she is a wonderful girl to be around. She has a strong heart," he said after a moment of silence, "No fear." Feral was happy at the compliment about his niece. "But she lacks the wisdom in choosing the right man in her life!" Carter added, "Just like my mother did." Feral just grinned before proceeding into his office with Carter right behind him.

After a long talk with Carter on how to act in his building, Commander Feral thought it best to let him take Felina out to get some fresh air to help get her mind off of Chance and Turmoil. As Felina and Carter walked through the crowded streets, side by side, she could help but feel a strange attractiveness toward the warrior mage that was with her. However, he was getting a lot of eye contact from all the people they walked by.

Carter didn't like the way the citizens of Megakat City kept looking at him, talking behind his back, and of course hearing the usual insults about his armor he wore. "Felina, why do your people act like I'm some kind freak?" he asked.

Felina though on how to tell him why in the easiest way. "Well, Carter," she began, "In this place and time, people think that they are better than you."

"I do not understand," he said looking at some pretty she-kats who giggled at the sight of his outfit.

"It's just that they see themselves as the alpha of the group." Felina exclaimed throwing a glance toward some tough biker kats. Carter now understood what she was saying. If he wanted to feel welcomed, then he would have to dress, act and talk like the people.

"I will need a new set of cloths," he sighed walking into a men's clothing store. Twenty minutes later, Carter exited wearing black biker boots, blue jeans, a white T-shirt, a black leather vest and sport sunglasses. He looked as if was a totally different kat.

"Well, how do I look?" he asked turning around for Felina to inspect him. She could only nod at him. "I think you look great Carter." And with that, the two of them walked down the street. But stopped when they came across a TV repair shop. In the window was a TV showing a news report. It was loud enough for them to hear the report.

"_Investigators are still investigating the terrible warehouse fire that irrupted last night, claiming the lives of five guards and six citizens. The Enforcers could only say that they found an empty tank of Alpha-9 outside the warehouse as their evidence. Some witnesses say it was the work of the Pastmaster and his partner Dr. Viper.__" __Carter looked at Felina with a frown. _

_"My brother has made the first move," he said storming away from the shop and hailed a cab to take him and Felina back to Enforcer's HQ. It was time to address the Enforcers on what they would be dealing with._

_However, unknown to them, the Pastmaster watched with a toothy grin as the cab disappeared into the crowded streets. "Well, well little brother. Looks like you are really starting to like this place," he chuckled, but the thought of living like a modern day fool was sickening to him. "I will enjoy tearing your woman's heart out before your very eyes." then the Pastmaster turned and walked off to join Viper in the abandoned subway. That was where they would soon release their mutant army on the unsuspecting city. _


	6. Chapter 6

Once again, the war room was filled to the max, Enforcers sat around in a uncomfortable manner, the only ones who seemed to show signs of easy was Commander Feral and Mayor Callie Clawson. The large, circular light-table, projected above which a holographic image of all the sighting of the Pastmaster and Dr. Viper where shown. There were sightings reported in the sewers near the water front, in the old abandoned subway tunnels and in swap outside the city.

Callie stood next to Commander Feral, both seemed eager to hear what Carter had planned for his evil brother and his reptilian partner. The room was filled with talkative Enforcers who awaited the warrior mage's arrival. The room went immediately silent as Carter walked in with Felina at his side, but the silence was mainly do to the new cloths he wore now.

He seemed to welcome the silence. Like Commander Feral—like the late Dark Kat himself—Carter Delsin had many ways of having order. He looked around at all the Enforcers, smiled and walked to the center of the room, it was time to reveal his plan.

"My brother and his partner Dr. Viper attacks have been confirmed," he announced. "They have made a critical error, and the time for us to strike him has come at last."

This caused a great stir in the room. As if his message had been a vale letting of pressure, the was filled with many emotions. He turned to the hologram of the sightings of the two villains, and went on. "The three main sitings are just diversions. This means they want us to come them, but we will make them come to us." Carter paused here, to let his next statement register its full effect. "We will have to put Mayor Clawson out as bait."

A volley of angry chatter erupted from the assembly. This was it. The one chance he had. The hope no one could hope at stopping his brother's evil plan. "I know that some of you think this is wrong-" he began.

"Wrong? There is something wrong Carter," Commander Feral shouted. "You're planning to put our mayor's life on the line." There was mixed decisions between Feral and Carter. But Callie, tired of always running from the Pastmaster walked up to the center of the room.

She spoke out like a true leader. "I will stand with Carter on this plan."

Another murmur swept over the room of Enforcers, like a cloud covering the sun.

Callie concluded. "Commander Feral, you will give Carter whatever he needs for this plan to work."

Turmoil stood among the Enforcers and turned to Feral. "Good luck with that Commander Feral," she smiled.

"Whatever," said Feral simply.

"You're going to need it."

Carter was pleased that Callie was going to support him, but now he needed the first thing for his plan: a team.

"The first thing I need is a team, then some new volunteers to follow us into battle." He looked questioningly at Turmoil. "You feel like beating the dark side of evil from the sky, Turmoil?"

"Nothing I would rather do," Turmoil replied giving him a salute.

"That's one," Carter called.

"You have two now!" Callie shouted sticking her arm in the air. Then Dr. Sinian stepped up. She wanted some action in her boring life as the museum curator. She put her hand on Callie's shoulder and gave her a supporting nod. "No way I'm letting you get to have all the fun."

This was turning out great for Carter, until something happened that not even he could predict. "And we're with you, too!" a voice was raised from the back of the room.

They all turned their heads to see Razor and T-bone standing atop the rafters, hidden in the shadows.

Cheers went up for the SWAT Kats. And though it wasn't Commander Feral's style, he couldn't help but smile. "I guess that's five."

Carter agreed, but, he was still short one man. "Not quite, Feral. I still need one more for this to work," he looked around at all the men and women, "or... one woman. I will need you to test them, so I can choose the right one."

"I understand." Feral said turning to leave. "I will have my top Enforcers and many others ready for you in one hour."

An hour later, Felina Feral, and a dozen men and women sat in egg-shaped chairs, all of them seemed a little on edge. There was no one she didn't know, except the she-kats. Carter then entered the testing room with Commander Feral at his side.

Carter walked ahead six steps and stopped. "My name is Carter Delsin," he said to all the new comers. He continued. "You're here because you are the best of the best. You were chosen from among the best of Navy SEALs, Army Rangers, Air Force, and Megakat City's finest."

Some of the men, mostly short-haired and straight-spined, cast glances at Carter who then let Commander Feral address the testing group.

_Just like my old man, these... Military hotshots. _Feral smiled as he remembered how his father was when he came home from overseas. He knew their ways. He knew what they wanted. Feral smiled and looked them all over. Surely one of them would be qualified to join Carter's team.

Commander Feral started out plain and simple, "We're looking for just one of you. What will follow is a series of simple tests to quantify your motor skills, hand-eye coordination, concentration, and stamina."

Felina raised her hand.

"Yes, Felina?"

"Why just one of us? I'm sure you could use us all."

One of the men, a German Shepherd, shot his hand into the air. Oh, man. There was always someone like this around every corner: I know, I know, pick me!

Commander Feral nodded at the guy. "Son?"

The Shepherd stood up, straight and proud. "Charles Johnson, sir! West Point, first in my class. We're here because you're looking for the best of the best of the _best, _sir! And only one of us; that's going to be me, sir!"

Carter laughed. He tried to stifle it, but not too hard.

Commander Feral, Felina and the rest of the testees looked at him with stone hard faces. "Something you want to say, Carter?" Feral frowned.

"What Charlie just said, sounded like a rap song." Carter looked around, expecting to see smiles. He didn't see any. "It, ah, struck me as funny," he finished.

Commander Feral shook his head. There was no way Carter was in his right mind; time travel must have cooked his brain.

Before the testees could start the IQ test, they all looked up to see Commander Feral glance over toward a smoked-glass panel in one wall. There were more than one person on the other side of it, Felina couldn't make out who thou, but they were watching them.

Not far off from the Enforcer HQ, Callie's father, Johnathan Briggs seated himself at his favorite burger joint, but he wasn't the only one their with him. Felina's father, Carl was there too. The two of them were busy talking about the usual things. TV shows, what the weather was going to be like, and... their sex life.

Johnathan looked at Carl, who was busy flirting with a waitress. "Do you have to flirt with every she-kat that walks by you?" But before Carl could talk a scaly hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to see his attacker. Dr. Viper! He was here for his own reasons.

"You can kill the two of us Viper, but the Pastmaster will never get his hand on my daughter," Johnathan bravely said.

Viper forced himself to smile. "Well. You're half right about one thing."

He quickly snapped Carl's neck as hr laughed and then punched Johnathan in the face. Johnathan went down fast and hard, he was knocked out cold by Dr. Viper.

The noise in the burger joint increased. A waiter emerged through the back door, pointing at Dr. Viper, and yelled, "Get that son of a bitch!"

More waiters and cooks grabbed what weapons they had and advanced on Viper, he knew it was better to leave with Johnathan than stay and slaughter the people who were coming at him. He had already killed his target, there was no need to waste any time now. In two seconds flat, Viper was already out the door, dragging Johnathan behind him as he hurried off to meet up with the Pastmaster.

Elsewhere, Felina was being awarded for passing all the tests, but then Sgt. Riggs walked in. The SWAT Kats looked at him along with everybody else. He was upset, clearly something had happened. Sgt. Riggs looked at Felina and Commander Feral, the frown only seemed to say it all. "Felina, Commander," he said.

"What is it? Is my brother alright?" Feral asked hoping that this was not the reason Sgt. Riggs was here, but the Sargent turned away from him.

"I'm sorry, but Carl Feral was murdered by Dr. Viper," Sgt. Riggs sighed. He hated this part of his job, many times he wished someone else would be the one to tell people that their loved ones had been killed, but this was his job. Felina broke down sobbing at hearing the horrible news. Carter pulled her into a hug as she cried into his chest.

"Johnathan Briggs was also taken hostage by Dr. Viper," Sgt. Riggs added softly. Callie looked at him and could only shake her head at not wanting to believe what she heard, but, there it was plain and simple. Razor put his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Hey, don't you worry. We'll find your father and make Viper pay for this," he said assuring her that things would turn out OK.

"Thank you, Razor."

That night, every entire Enforcer was out on the street looking for Dr. Viper and the Pastmaster. Was there any hope of finding Johnathan Briggs alive? The SWAT Kats and Carter believed there was, but for Callie and the others; that hope was very bleak. It was near midnight when Lt. Steele and Sgt. Riggs in their squad car spotted something moving in the shadows of the old abandoned subway tunnel.

"This is Lt. Steele, does anyone copy?" he said into his radio. There was a crackle and then Commander Feral's voice was heard.

"This is Commander Feral," he replied. "I read you loud and clear Steele, report please."

Steele looked out his window. He was afraid. "Yeah, I'm with Sgt. Riggs at the old subway tunnel on the old 5th street overpass next to Rock hard Bar. There was something moving in the tunnel."

"Well, don't move I'm on my way," Feral said, his orders were to followed, but Lt. Steele was starting to listen more to his curiosity, rather than to his orders. Slowly, Steele stepped out of his car, but up on the roof of an old hotel, Carter and Felina watched him with caution. He was going to get himself killed if what was hiding in the shadows was hostile.

Carter turned and looked at Felina. That sadness from the loss of her father was still there, but at least she was not an emotional wreck. So, it only seemed right that he should try and reach out to her.

"So," Carter said not sure he was starting out the conversation right. "What was your father like?" Felina didn't say anything, so he tried a different approach. "I never had a father, so... how do I say this? Uh, I envy you for having a-"

"Carter!" Felina snapped rudely, "I don't feel like talking right now, but my father was a good man."

"Ok, now we got that out of the way. Lets focus on what Lt. Steele has found."

As Lt. Steele walked toward the entrance of the subway tunnel, something rushing out of the shadows and attacked the squad car. Sgt. Riggs tried to draw his weapon, but he hauled from the car. He eyes were glued to the red eyes of his attacker. It was some kind of mutant freak; most likely a creation of Dr. Viper's work no doubt.

Lt. Steele screamed as the mutant threw Sgt. Riggs into a dumpster, then took off—straight for him.

The cowardly Enforcer tried to pull his gun, fumbled the weapon, then dropped it.

The mutant bounded toward him, bearing it's sharp teeth at him. Lt. Steele was paralyzed by fear; unable to move, unable to think. He just screamed at the top of his lungs.

At that moment, Commander Feral showed up. He was surprised to see another mutant, but he saw that Lt. Steele was in trouble. He jerked his gun from the hip holster under his officer's coat but it came out with glacial slowness...

Time stalled, like a balloon filling with air and then popping.

The mutant was at least ten feet from Lt. Steele before it jumped at him.

Feral lined up, no time to aim! He slowly squeezed the trigger. _BANG!_

The mutant's torso exploded and the bullet exited out it's back. Bits of blood and tissue sprayed like a burst water balloon, painting the ground and terrified Lt. Steele alike with dead mutant.

The mutant fell, tumbled, sprawled next to a still frightened Lt. Steele, dead before it slid to a stop.

Commander Feral blew out a big sigh. Damn. That was close, but not to close. He hadn't to do a stunt like this since his first day on the job. Just then, two more mutants came out of nowhere. Feral had just enough time to turn before...

_BANG! ZAP!_ Both mutants fell dead. Each one shot from a different angle. Feral turned to his left to see Carter walking out of the shadows, his dagger wand in hand with Felina following close behind him. Then, turning to his right, Feral saw Callie being lowered down by the SWAT Kats and in her hand, a smoking .357 Magnum. Boy, she was a good shot.

"Looks like Viper has already used the Alpha-9 to create some more freaks," Feral said trying frantically to wipe the blood off his coat, but it was no good. He would have to take it to the cleaners and he really hated that.

"Looks like it," T-bone groaned in disgust giving one of the dead mutants a kick. "Yeah, we better take these things to Dr. Sinian for study," Razor quick said as he radioed Turmoil for immediate pickup. But one mutant seemed to really worry Callie, the one that Commander had killed. She really hoped it was not who she thought it was.


End file.
